Moon s Keepers y el secreto de la luna
by Shimochi Sama
Summary: Aiomi Tsurugui, una simple colegiala deberá descubrir su pasado junto a sus dos primos: Edward y Alphonse Elric.¿Que sucedera mientras Aiomi descubre su verdadera identidad? Incluye OC s
1. Capitulo 1: El secreto de la luna

Hola a todos, hoy quiero presentarles mi primer fic el cual se titula "Moon´s Keepers" el cual es basado en un manga que diseñe hace mucho tiempo, Bueno espero que les guste y que lo disfruten XD

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes que sean conocidos por el anime me pertenece, Aunque preferiría que no fuera así Jeje...

_**Moon´s Keepers**_

"_**El secreto de la Luna"**_

_**Capitulo 1:**____**"El**____**secreto de la Princesa Lunar"**_

El despertador comenzó a sonar anunciando que es hora de asistir al primer día de clases, pero Aiomi no piensa igual y sin salirse de sus mantas logra asomar una de sus manos y apaga el despertador:

_Sssh...ruidoso...quiero...dormir..._

En ese instante su mamá entra golpeando con un cucharon la cacerola, Aiomi asoma la cara entre las mantas, su mamá sonríe:

_¡ARRIBA HIJITA, hoy comienzan las clases!_

Aiomi bosteza y vuelve a acostarse cubriéndose con las mantas y murmura dormida, su mamá suspira y dejando la caserola con el cucharon en el piso procede a destaparla:

_¡VAMOS AIOMI! ¿No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases?_

Aiomi vuelve a desperezarse aun dormida:

_No es tan importante como dormir..._

_¡Aiomi!, Levántate y ve vistiéndote que ya he preparado el desayuno_

Aiomi algo dormida observo a su mamá retirarse del cuarto y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro, La rubia se dirigía a la cama para continuar durmiendo, pero la voz de su madre la detuvo:

_¡y no pienses en acostarte denuevo!

Aiomi hizo un mohín y resoplo pasándose su mano por la frente:

_En un minuto bajo ma..._

Aiomi comienza a buscar en su ropero el uniforme de su colegio, su mamá le canta la hora:

_Son las 07:30 baja a comer_

_Si ma ya voy..._

Aiomi consiguió vestirse correctamente y corrió al espejo para colocarse sus dos aritos en las orejas:

_¡Listo!_

Aiomi bajo las escaleras su mamá sonrió al verla:

_Me recuerdas a mi cuando comencé a estudiar en el Santo Colegio "Mª Sama Te Esta Observando"...Vistiendo un traje de colegiala negro con la falda hasta las rodillas y con un portafolios listo para cargar libros y cuadernolas_

Aiomi pestañea y sonríe avergonzada mientras come unas tostadas con manteca y azúcar, de repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar, la mamá de Aiomi contesta:

_Casa Tsurugui ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?_

Una voz familiar para dicha mujer resonó en el auricular del teléfono:

_Emm...¿Irina? soy Yo Edward _

_¡OH! Que sorpresa, es bueno que de vez en cuando tengamos buenas noticias de ti... ¿Que cuentas de nuevo?_

La voz de Ed Suspira:

_Emm...Tía...he enviado cartas..._

Irina suspira y hace un mohín, mientras que Aiomi observa el teléfono:

_Dile a ese enano que se ponga a trabajar y que se deje de hablar_

El teléfono comienza a saltar y la voz chillona de Edward se oye gritar:

_¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ENANO QUE PUEDE SER OIDO FACILMENTE POR UN ELEFANTE QUE SE LLAME HORTON?_

Aiomi toma el teléfono:

_Nadie dijo eso solo te dije pequeño... ¿Que quiere?_

Edward emitió un gruñido:

_...Nada en especial solo...decidí llamar a mi familia y a mi "Primita" solo para que estudies en este hermoso y grandioso día..._

Aiomi hace un mohín y come una tostada:

_¿Tenias que recordármelo?..._

Edward emite una leve risita:

_Es en venganza por lo de enano...ahora estamos a mano..._

La risa del muchacho la hizo suspirar resignada.

La charla se extendía ya que a Aiomi le fascinaban las historias que le relataba Ed y siempre se quedaba soñando despierta pensando "¿Que haría yo en esa situación?" o "Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo", Irina mira el reloj de la cocina y se levanta de la silla para guardar la comida en la lonchera de Aiomi:

_Aiomi ve despidiéndote de tu primo_

_Pero mamá..._

_Llegaras tarde, entras 08:30 y ya son las 08:25_

Aiomi pega un chillido y comienza a girar en el mismo lugar:

_Ed llegare tarde, tengo que cortar_

_De acuerdo...en el próximo mes pasare por ahí..._

Aiomi asiente:

_Esta bien, Cuídate E-N-A-N-O..._

_y tú también F-E-A_

Aiomi se altero:

_¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEE? ¡F...F...F...FEA!_

Pero Ed no le dio tiempo de seguir riñendo ya que riendo corto el teléfono, Aiomi gruño al cortar:

_Yo fea... ¿Que no se vio en un espejo?_

Irina llama a su hija enseñándole la lonchera, Aiomi corre y toma el portafolio y la lonchera:

_¿Como estoy mamá? , ¿Presentable?_

Irina asiente:

_Si linda ahora ve a estudiar no quiero retrasarte más_

Aiomi beso la mejilla de su madre y se despide de su mamá saludándola desde lejos con una gran sonrisa la cual tranquiliza a su madre, Irina se limpia las manos en su delantal y suspira:

_Aiomi...espero que te valla muy bien..._

Aiomi corría sin detenerse y mirando una y otra vez el reloj con la esperanza de poder detener el tiempo, pero le era imposible. Aiomi mira el reloj una vez más notando que ya llegaría tarde:

_ ¡Mierda! ¡No puede haber pasado 20 minutos, este reloj esta descompuesto!_

Aiomi comienza a correr más rápido con la ilusión de que podrá llegar pero sin mirar para adelante se topo contra un joven, los dos caen al suelo...

Estaba todo oscuro...

¿Estaba conciente?

Definitivamente si...

Pudo oír los murmullos de la gente y las bocinas de los automóviles...

Pero pudo oír otra voz...

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_

Aiomi abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos ébano y ojos como el azul del mar, la rubia pudo levantarse gracias a la ayuda del muchacho:

_ ¡Gracias a Mª Sama, te encuentras bien!_Se cruza de brazos _Para la próxima vez procura mirar por donde vas_

Aiomi se sacude el uniforme:

_Lo intentare..._

_Y ¿tienes algún motivo para correr de esa manera?, ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

Aiomi niega con la cabeza:

_No estoy bien...solo es que estoy llegando tarde al colegio y estaba distraída..._

El moreno suspira y toma su portafolio:

_Relájate...solo se más cuidadosa para la próxima...hoy fui yo, mañana puede ser un auto...si llegas tarde...simplemente llegas...no puedes hacerle nada_

Aiomi se estremeció al oír la advertencia de dicho chico pero se distrajo cuando vio los atuendos del y el portafolios que cargaba:

_ ¿Tu también estas llegando tarde?_

_Si, al colegio "Mª sama te esta observando"_

Aiomi sonríe y toma el portafolio:

_ ¡Yo también! ¡Es bueno que en el mundo también halla gente tan impuntual como yo!_

El muchacho se limpia la ropa y luego le extiende la mano:

_Olvide presentarme...Soy Night Frangüis y ¿tu eres?_

Aiomi sonríe acomodándose su rubia cabellera:

_Mi nombre es Aiomi Tsurugui..._

_Bien Aiomi... ¿Vamos Juntos?_

Aiomi niega con la cabeza:

_No gracias...Puedo ir sola..._

Night suspira y se rasca la cabeza:

_Que mal...entonces... ¿Nos veremos?_

Aiomi se aleja caminando:

_No lo se..._

Aiomi se aleja corriendo ya que el colegio le queda a una cuadra...Ella tiene la esperanza de llegar antes de que finalizara la primera clase...

Se oyen cánticos por los altoparlantes que se encuentran en las paredes...

El aroma a Incienso recorre todo el colegio...

Los pasillos son vigilados por mujeres con hábitos...

Aiomi con cautela se acerca a recepción:

_Em... Disculpen... ¿Quisiera saber en que grupo me toco?_

En ese momento se asomo una monja con cara -Similar a la de un Buldog- despectiva:

_Las clases comenzaron el día de hoy, ¿no vino a ver las listas cuando debía?_

Aiomi negó:

_No... Es que..._

La monja la interrumpió:

_ ¿¡Su nombre!_

Aiomi trago saliva nerviosa:

_Em...Aiomi Tsurugui_

La monja hizo un gesto de desagrado:

_"Aiomi"... ¡Que nombre más vulgar!... dentro del "Sagrado colegio de Mª sama te esta observando" te llamaras "Mª Ariana Tsurugui"..._

Aiomi pestañeo y negó con la cabeza:

_ ¿Como?... No me puede cambiar el nombre, antes que nada consúltelo con mi madre..._

La monja frunció el seño:

_ ¿Acaso estas desobedeciendo nuestras "Sagradas reglas"?_

Aiomi negó con la cabeza:

_ ¡No! , yo solo tenía una duda_

_Pues... ¡Que la duda DESAPAREZCA!, ¡al inscribirte tu madre acepto en todo lo escrito en las normas del colegio!... Ahora si me permites... buscare tu grupo Mª Ariana..._

Aiomi se muerde el labio inferior y abraza con fuerza su portafolio, la monja le enseña un papel, Aiomi lo observa:

_ ¿Y esto?_

En ese momento La monja le propicia una abocetada:

_ ¡Exprésate como una señorita "Ariana"!, se dice: "¿Que es esto que me ha entregado Madre superiora?"_

Aiomi con los ojos brillando de lágrimas contenidas se sostiene la mejilla:

_ ¿¡Quien se cree que es usted para golpearme!_

La anciana golpeo fuertemente el escritorio:

_ ¡Yo ahora soy tu madre y en este colegio tu no tienes voz! _

Aiomi se mantuvo callada, la madre superior sonrió satisfecha al notar que Aiomi seso de protestar:

_Tu grupo es el "A-394", Salón "757" en el piso superior...ahora retírate..._

Aiomi se retiro y comienza a buscar su salón restregándose los ojos:

_A-394...Salón 757..._

Aiomi se recuesta contra la pared y se deja caer cubriéndose la cara con sus manos:

_ ¿Porque me envió aquí?... ¿Acaso no me amas mamá?..._

Aiomi rompe en llanto:

_Quiero irme...no me gusta este lugar..._

En ese momento una mano se poso en el hombro de Aiomi, la rubia observo a una chica la cual le sonrió:

_No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras..._

Aiomi se la queda viendo:

_ ¿Quien eres?_

_Soy Tsounka Gimenezu es un placer conocerte ¿Y tu?_

Aiomi se restriega los ojos y se levanta:

_Mi nombre es Aiomi Tsurugui...pero...esa monja me bautizo "Ariana"_

Tsounka se coloca las manos en la cintura y suspira:

_Te toco uno mejor que el mió..._

Aiomi pestañea:

_ ¿Que tan malo puede ser?_

_Mª Toulouse Gimenezu..._

Aiomi comienza a reír a carcajadas, Tsounka entrecierra los ojos:

_No le encuentro el chiste..._

Aiomi se aclara la garganta:

_Perdona...es que es el mismo nombre que el gatito artista de los Aristogatos..._

Tsounka se cruza se brazos y se aleja:

_tengo que volver a clases..._

_ ¡ESPERA!_

Tsounka mira a Aiomi:

_ ¿Que sucede?_

Aiomi sonríe nervosa:

_ ¿Sabes en donde queda el salón 757?_

Tsounka asiente:

_Si es a donde me dirijo..._

Aiomi chillo de alegría y comenzó a saltar en el mismo sitio:

_¡GENIAL! , Somos compañeras_

Tsounka le cubre la boca a Aiomi:

_No grites... La madre superior "Madre Selva" se enfadara si te oye..._

Aiomi sigue a Tsounka, al entrar al salón la profesora frunció el seño:

_"Mª Toulouse" era hora de que llegara_

Tsounka efectuó una reverencia:

_Lo lamento profesora Anotami es que me encontré con una amiga que estaba perdida y la ayude a localizar la sala de estudios..._

La profesora le pidió a Tsounka que tomara asiento para luego aprestarle atención a Aiomi:

_Bienvenida a nuestro Salón, toma asiento y procura no llegar tarde a clase Tsurugui_

Aiomi asintió y tomo asiento, la profesora saco un libro:

_Matemáticas volumen1 pagina 5..._

Aiomi comenzó a buscar en su portafolio, pero solo encuentra libros avanzados, Aiomi cierra lentamente el portafolio y se queda pensando:

_ "Me quiero morir...este no es mi portafolios...lo más probable es que sea del joven con el cual me tope esta mañana... ¿Que mierda voy a hacer?..._

Aiomi pensó en una idea que podía resultar se levanto y se dirigió a su profesora efectuando una reverencia:

_Profesora Anotami... ¿me permite ir al baño?_

La profesora ya estaba acostumbrada a esa pregunta y continúo escribiendo:

_Si...Pero no te tardes..._

Aiomi agradeciéndole se alejo corriendo camino al patio en donde se puso a pensar:

_ "Podría encontrarlo si busco información en su portafolios...pero...me da vergüenza...y si no hago algo tendré que estar con este portafolios todo el día y no estaría al tanto de mis estudios y si eso sucede y repruebo el año mi mamá me prohibirá jugar con los videojuegos...y esa es mi debilidad..._

Aiomi se dejo caer en el suelo suspirando e imaginándose lo que le sucedía si perdía el año...pero Aiomi no se percato de que alguien la estaba observando entre los arbustos...una mujer pecosa y rubia fruncía el seño:

_Te encontré..._

(Flash back, escenario con fono de espiral)

La voz de un hombre resonaba en la mente...

_...Suki...despierta...ya es hora..._

Suki abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre de cabellera larga y color ébano...con tez pálida y ojos azules:

_ ¿Sifrus...eres tu?_

El pálido hombre sonrió mostrando sus colmillos:

_No Suki...yo soy quien te trajo a la vida...Soy Aleitor...y ahora me perteneces..._

Suki se levanto del suelo:

_ ¿Tu...me trajiste a la vida denuevo?... ¿Con que propósito?_

Aleitor sonrió malignamente entre dientes...

(Fin del Flash back)

Aiomi se levanta del suelo y toma el portafolio:

_Muy bien...a enfrentar mi destino...adiós vida...adiós videojuegos..._

Suki sonrió:

_Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor..._

Aiomi comienza a mirar para ambos lados en busca del autor de esa voz:

_ ¿Quien eres?... ¿En donde estas?..._

Un silencio invadió el patio...

Solo se oye el susurrar del viento...

Aiomi retrocede lentamente...

Pero...

El crujir una rama...

Desató el caos...

Suki saltó de entre los espesos arbustos, Aiomi soltó el portafolio y comenzó a correr indefinidamente intentando ser más rápida para perder a Suki.

Pero todo era en vano: Suki corría por encima de los árboles con una gran velocidad.

Aiomi se detiene para buscar una salida de escape, sin embargo Suki ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Aiomi trepó el muro que conectaba el patio con la calle, pero Suki se lanzó encima de ella para luego quedar en el suelo:

Los ojos de Suki relampagueaban...

Estaba perdida.

Aiomi, estaba en su poder...

...sin pensarlo dos veces, Suki sacó una daga dorada; grabada con diseños angelicales en la empuñadura. El acero llevaba un grabado en otro idioma...

Suki sonrió mostrando sus dientes:

_Despídete de tu dulce vida..._

Night recorre el patio de recreo en busca de Aiomi, al notar que tenia el portafolio de la joven:

_ ¿En donde se ha metido esa chiquilla con mi portafolio?_

En ese instante pudo verlo...

Su portafolio...

Tirado en el suelo...

Night corre a tomarlo:

_Pero... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

En ese instante Night pudo oír un chillido que provenía de las afueras del instituto...

Night sabia que no estaba permitido salir del colegio, pero su sed de justicia era más grande que las propias reglas...

Todo fue en cámara lenta...

Night pudo ver a Suki apunto de apuñalarle el corazón a Aiomi:

_¡DETENTEEEE!_

Suki se detuvo y miro a Night con el seño fruncido en ese momento Aiomi logra empujar a Suki para luego levantarse y salir corriendo, Suki gruño:

_ ¡No te me escaparas tan fácilmente zorra!_

Suki une sus manos para crear una burbuja de agua la cual aprisionó a Aiomi, la rubia pecosa rio:

_Creo que es de su talla_

Aiomi aprisionada comienza a golpear la burbuja ya que se estaba ahogando, fue en ese momento...

Night cerro los ojos creando un aura a su alrededor para luego conjurar un mar de estrellas que impactan contra la burbuja que la aprisionaba.

Aiomi cae al suelo inconciente, Night corre hacia ella:

_ ¡Aiomi! ¿Te encuentras bien?_

La rubia no respondía a su llamado, Night frunció el seño y deposita a Aiomi contra una pared:

_Esto no te lo perdonare Suki ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN ESTELAR!_

En ese instante un mar de estrellas cambian su atuendo, Suki retrocede:

_ ¿Que? ¿Tu también puedes transformarte?_

Night sonríe debajo de su casco:

_Si...Así que espántate por que voy a acabarte Suki..._

Suki sonríe y un aura azul la rodea;

_No creas que me intimidas con esa frasecita tan cliché... ¡Lloraras como una niña cuando te derrote!_

_Ya lo veremos..._

Suki crea una gran ola y comienza a surfearla, Night retrocede:

_ ¿Que demonios haces?_

_Es mi Tsunami... ¡en un dos por tres terminaras en el cementerio!_

En ese momento la ola cayó sobre Night, Suki rie a carcajadas:

_Con que "Ya lo veremos", salúdame a tus ancestros_

_No creas que me ganaste Suki_

Suki queda boquiabierta al ver a Night con un campo protector:

_...P...p...pero... ¿Como mierda pudiste soportar a mi Tsunami? ¡Nadie en la vida lo ha podido resistir!_

_Es gracias a mi estrella protectora_

Suki gruñe enfadada:

_Te voy a dar tantos golpes que tus hijos saldrán machucados_

En ese momento Night le lanza un mar de estrellas que lanzan a una herida Suki al suelo, esta enfadada se levanta:

_Te lo advertí, ahora si que me vas a ver enfadada_

En ese instante Suki crea un "Huracán Acuático" el cual deja a Night k.o., La rubia pecosa rie mientras le da punta pies en el suelo:

_ ¿! Te gusto el Viajecito!...Lo tomare como un si rata inservible_

En ese momento Aiomi despierta y al levantarse observa la escena:

_ ¡Night!... ¡Deja a Night!_

Suki gira con el seño fruncido al ver a Aiomi:

_ ¿Buscas más mocosa?_

Aiomi escupe un poco de agua e intenta reincorporarse:

_ ¡Ya te dije que lo dejes...! ... Ya no lo lastimes más..._

Suki sonríe y toma el puñal y comienza a acercarse:

_Acabare con lo que vine a hacer_

Suki empuja a una débil Aiomi contra la pared enfilando la daga hacia el pecho de la chica:

_ ¿Porque me quieres matar?, ¿Que te he echo?_

_Es parte de mi trabajo...no te lo tomes personalmente_

El corazón de Aiomi comenzó a latir más de lo normal... se podía decir que podía oírlo...

Suki apoyo el acero en el pecho de Aiomi...

Aiomi comenzó a sentir una presión en su pecho...

Voy a morir...

Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Aiomi...la cual susurraba...

Déjanos...

Déjanos en paz...

Vete y déjanos en paz...

Aiomi continua repitiéndolo una y otra vez, Suki ya encrespada impulso el puñal para darle fin:

_¡YA CALLATE!_

En ese momento el cielo comienza a obscurecerse...

Se oyen los truenos...

El viento comienza a soplar con rudeza...

Una onda de energía lanzan a Suki con su daga lejos...

Aiomi comienza a brillar...

Night logra despertarse y divisa tal catástrofe que ni el sabe lo que sucede...

Pero...

Logra ver a Aiomi...

Night corre hacia ella pero la energía que mana Aiomi lo rechaza:

_¡Aiomi, soy yo Night! , ¡Todo este bien, confía en mí, quiero ayudarte!_

Aiomi mira a Night con los ojos en blanco y con una voz distorsionada:

_No...Ustedes los humanos...solo traen odio al mundo...deben de ser exterminados..._

Night niega con la cabeza:

_No es así...no todos somos malos...yo quiero ayudarte...por favor...Aiomi_

El semblante de Aiomi cambio y efectuó una sonrisa y comienza a bajar el aura:

_Espero que sea así..._

Night logro atajar a Aiomi la cual cayó inconsciente en brazos de el...

En ese momento el viento ceso...

El cielo ce despejo...

Y la tormenta desapareció...

Night observa a Aiomi la cual yace desmayada:

_ ¿Que demonios te sucedió Aiomi?_

La rubia solo dormía... sin saber lo que había sucedido...

Y... ¿Que les pareció el primer capitulo de Moon´s Keepers?

Espero que les haya gustado y esténse preparados para el segundo capitulo:

_**Capitulo 2: "La llegada inesperada"**_

" _**¡Just Keep Run! "**_

_**Shimochi-Sama**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Capitulo 2: La llegada inesperada

Después de tanto entrego el segundo capitulo de Moon´s Keepers que lo disfruten XD

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla...XD ya saben lo que sigue.

_**Moon´s Keepers**_

"_**El secreto de la Luna"**_

_**Capitulo 2:**____**"La llegada inesperada"**_

Una calida brisa acariciaba el rostro de Aiomi y una mano se poso en la frente de la rubia:

_"_Despierta... Aiomi... aun no puedes darte por vencida... despierta... yo creo en ti...__

Aiomi comienza a oír susurros...

Susurros que se comienzan a distorsionar...

Aiomi abre los ojos:

_... ¿Que sucedió...?... ¿donde estoy...?_

La rubia comienza a oír pasos...

Pasos cortos...

Y una voz anciana:

_Veo que despertaste..._

Aiomi comienza a buscar al anciano:

_um... si... pero... ¿Que sucedió? y ¿Que hago aquí?_

La voz del anciano se aclaro:

_En las afueras de _"Ginebra" _en la aldea de los magos... bueno mejor dicho... Lo que queda de ella..._

Aiomi ve que un perro se acerca a su cama y no puede contenerse de levantarlo y subirlo a la cama:

_Oh... que lindo perrito viejito... ¿Puedes decirme en donde esta tu amo?..._

El perro se la queda viendo meneando su cola:

_Soy yo..._

Silencio...

Aiomi se queda viendo el perro sonriendo...

Pero...

Su semblante cambio y Aiomi chillo lanzando al perro por el aire:

_¡UN PERRO PARLANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Aiomi salio corriendo, el perro la sigue:

_¡Espera Aiomi! ¡No temas... solo soy un sabio mago que vive aquí!_

Aiomi corre aun más rápido hacia la puerta:

_¡No me importa! ¡No te das cuenta que eres solo un perro! ¡Y estoy hablando con un perro! ¡UN PERROOOOO!_

El perro anciano comienza a jadear:

_ ¿Que tiene de malo? ¡Tu también puedes hablar!_

_ ¡Si, pero no soy perro!_

Aiomi logra salir de la casa y ver a Night:

_ ¡Que bueno verte denuevo!, ¡necesito respuestas!_

Night pestañeo:

_ ¿Respuestas?_

Aiomi asintió:

_Si... no ves que estoy hecha un desastre y me persigue un perro parlante..._

_ ¿Un perro parlante?_

Aiomi asiente y se esconde detrás de Night al ver que el perro sale de la casa, la rubia frunce el seño:

_Si te acercas... te vuelo de una patada_

Night señala al perro:

_El no es un perro... es mi maestro..._

Aiomi se aleja de Night:

_Estas loco es un "Perro"_

_Pero es mi maestro, el fue el que te cuido_

El anciano se acerco a Aiomi fatigado:

_Niña... no corras tan rápido... no soy un cachorro..._

Aiomi niega con la cabeza:

_No... Estoy loca... hablo con un perro..._

_En realidad no soy un "Perro", soy un sabio llamado Chester el cual viene a darte explicaciones del "Porque" esa chica llamada Suki te atacó repentinamente..._

Aiomi pestañea tomando asiento:

_Soy toda oídos amigo perruno_

Chester también se sienta en el suelo:

_Es una larga historia... en la cual yo estuve presente...

Esto comienza con un: _"Hace mucho tiempo_..."

Cáliz una reina muy conocida proveniente de la luna, destinó a cinco cachorros para que protegieran el _"Pendiente Sagrado de Fantasías y Sueños"_...

Pero la misión de estos pequeños fracasó...

Y la reina lunar fue encerrada en él... lo único que pudo lograr fue transformar a su hija "Perla" en una cachorra para que pudiera guiar al resto en búsqueda del _"Hueso Mágico"_

... pero...

Cáliz altero a los espíritus de la oscuridad, los cuales utilizaron a Perla como nave para luego ser expulsados por la pequeña...

Pero esto no acaba ya que los espíritus que habitaban dentro de Perla no eran todos demonios en ella habitaban dos hermanas: La antigua princesa de la luna Cristal, exiliada por su propia familia para ser destinada a ser la reina de Kolinghen y Cáliz la actual Reina de la luna la cual decidio habitar dentro de su propia hija para protegerla de los otros dos espíritus malignos las Némesis de Cáliz y Cristal: Reimbowe, la cual es el demonio más domable y Suki, la mujer que es pura maldad y que no dudaría en asesinar a su propia madre..._

Aiomi pestañea confundida:

_y... ¿que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?_

Chester mira a Aiomi:

_Estoy diciéndote que tú eres la que podrá liberar a Cáliz de ese pendiente_

Aiomi retrocede:

_Están todos locos... yo ni los conozco y no estoy segura de que esa historia sea un truco...así que me voy a casa..._

Night intenta retenerla:

_ ¡Espera Aiomi!_

_ ¡Night, déjala ir!_

El muchacho obedeció al perro, Chester cierra sus ojos y suspira profundamente:

_Déjala irse... tiene que meditarlo... es una gran responsabilidad que nadie estaría dispuesto a cargar... cuando este preparada... volverá..._

Aiomi logra llegar a la ciudad, mira atrás pensando:

_"Que locos... me quieren incluir en un ritual que traerá a no se quien a la vida y valla a saber si me ofrecen como sacrificio humano... por el día de hoy no quiero saber más de animales... solo quiero volver a casa..."_

En ese instante Aiomi divisa a un gato Negro que la sigue:

_Oh no... Dije nada de animales..._

Pero Aiomi nota que el gatito tiene una patita herida:

_Pobrecito de ti... tienes la patita herida_

El gatito comienza a frotarse contra su pierna, Aiomi lo levanta en brazos y emprende denuevo el camino, el gatito ronronea en sus brazos, Aiomi sonríe:

_En cuanto lleguemos a casa te serviré un buen plato de leche fresca y le pediré a mamá si te puedo conservar_

Aiomi llega a su casa y su mama abre la puerta sorprendida al ver a su hija con la ropa hecha trisas, empapada, embarrada y sin su portafolio cargando a un indefenso gatito:

_ ¡Por Mª Sama! ¡Aiomi ¿Que te sucedió?_

Aiomi se lanza a los brazos de su madre en llanto, su mamá la consuela y la guía dentro de la casa...

Ya más tranquila Aiomi mira a su gatito el cual toma leche mientras es curada:

_Ahora que estas más tranquila... ¿Que sucedió?_

Aiomi suspira:

_Si te lo digo no me creerás..._

Su mamá la toma del rostro:

_Mírame... ¿Crees que no voy a confiar en lo que me dirás?_

Aiomi sonríe:

_Bien mamá, te contare todo..._

Aiomi comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido en el día, desde el colegio hasta el perro que hablaba, su mamá con el semblante serio miro a su hija:

_Aiomi... creo que será mejor que descanses estos días_

Aiomi se encogió de hombros con la mirada al vació, su mamá decidio distraerla:

_y... ¿Como se llamara ese gatito?_

Aiomi mira a su gato:

_Se llamara "Pelucho"_

El gato mira a Aiomi, la rubia le sonríe:

_ ¿Verdad que te gusta?_

Su mamá se levanta del sillón:

_Veré si puedo contactar a tu primo para que venga a cuidarte..._

Aiomi mira a su mamá:

_ ¿Enserio crees que Ed tenga tiempo para venir?_

_Se trata de la familia, a demás luego de que le cuente vendrá si o si_

Aiomi mira a Pelucho:

_espero que venga... lo extraño mucho... no nos vemos desde navidad..._

Irina se dirige al teléfono del comedor pero es interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta:

_Ya voy..._

Irina abre la puerta y se encuentra con un liceal morocho con un portafolio:

_ ¿Se encuentra Aiomi Tsurugui?_

_ ¿De parte?_

El joven sonríe:

_Soy Night Frangüis, un compañero de clase que vino a traerle su portafolio_

Aiomi se asoma a la puerta:

_ ¡No gracias!, ¡No participare de esos rituales así que largo!_

Irina sonríe nerviosa:

_Discúlpala es que parece que hoy tuvo un día demasiado atareado, Gracias por traerle su portafolio_

Night se rasco la cabeza:

_ ¿Se encuentra mejor?_

Irina asiente:

_Si, solo esta asustada, gracias denuevo mañana talvez concurra al colegio fue un gusto el conocerte Night_

El joven se despidió y se marcho, el papá de Aiomi se quedo mirando a Irina:

_Cariño ¿Quien era?_

_un amigo de nuestra Aiomi_

El papá de Aiomi miro hacia las escaleras:

_no la vi muy contenta cuando lo vio, creo que iré a hablar con ella_

Irina asintió y se dirigió al teléfono, mientras que Tailor -el papá de Aiomi- subía las escaleras para luego golpear la puerta:

_Aiomi... soy yo papá ¿Puedo entrar?_

Aiomi abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su papá:

_ ¿se fue?_

_Si, tranquila... todo saldrá bien..._

Tailor le enseño su portafolio:

_Toma... aquí tienes tu portafolio..._

Aiomi lo toma y suspira sentándose en su cama:

_Papá... ¿Porque no me deja en paz?... Quiero vivir tranquilamente y poder estudiar como otros... pero... ahora tengo miedo de salir de solo pensar que puedo ser secuestrada o que me intenten asesinar... quiero que todo se acabe..._

Tailor sonríe pero antes de darle una palabra de aliento Irina llama a Aiomi:

_Aiomi, Ed esta al teléfono_

Aiomi baja corriendo y toma el teléfono:

_Ed... ¿Estas ahí?_

La voz de Ed sonó preocupada:

_ ¡¿Estas bien? ¡¿No te hicieron daño verdad? ¡¿Cuál bastardo fue?_

Aiomi oprime el teléfono:

_Estoy bien... solo que... estoy asustada... muchas cosas pasaron..._

Edward suspira:

_ ¿Cuando quieres que vaya?_

_ ¿Eh?_

_Eso oíste ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?_

Aiomi niega con la cabeza:

_No es necesario Ed... Yo... no necesito un "Guardaespaldas"_

_Aiomi... esto es serio... tengo que ir... estamos muy preocupados por ti..._

_Entonces... ¿Al también vendrá?_

_ ¡SIP! ¿Que seria sin Alphonse?, ahora... ¿Cuándo paso por ahí?_

_Ummm... déjame pensar... ¿puedes venir mañana?_

_ ¿Mañana?_

Aiomi asintió:

_Si...es que mañana tengo que ir a estudiar y... no quiero encontrarme con el..._

Edward se jacto:

_No digas más, mañana por la mañana estaré en casa_

Aiomi chillo de alegría pero quejándose por el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo por la batalla librada con aquella mujer llamada Suki:

_ ¿Estas bien Aiomi?_

Aiomi sonríe nerviosa:

_Claro que estoy bien ¿Cómo podría estar?_

Edward gruño:

_Cuando lo encuentre... te juro que lo dejare hecho añicos..._

Aiomi sonrió, sabía que podía contar con el:

_Ed_

_ ¿Si?_

_Gracias..._

Edward sonrió:

_cuídate Aiomi..._

Aiomi colgó el teléfono para luego ser llamada por su madre:

_Aiomi, la cena esta servida, llama a tu padre y dile que deje al gato y que venga a comer_

Aiomi miro su reloj y no podía creerlo ya eran las 10 de la noche, subió las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre lanzando al gato para arriba:

_ ¡Papá! mamá dice que dejes a Pelucho y que bajes a comer_

_Pero... Pelucho esta divertido ¿Verdad Pelucho?_

Aiomi le quita el gato y le señala para afuera de su cuarto:

_Ve a lavarte las manos y luego ve a comer_

Su papá hizo un mohín y se fue de la habitación, Aiomi suspiro y cuando se encontraba cambiándose de ropa pudo ver que al doblar la ropa un objeto cayó al suelo, Aiomi pestañea y lo toma:

_ ¿y esto que es?_

Aiomi examina el medallón de colores con una luna creciente en el centro:

_ ¿Será un YO-YO?_

Aiomi estaba apunto de abrirlo cuando escucho la voz de su mamá llamándola, Aiomi dejo el medallón en su mesa de luz para correr a la cocina:

_ ¿Qué preparaste hoy mamá?_

_Son milanesas a la Napolitana con un poco de puré sazonado con salsa de soja_

Aiomi suspira:

_Y... ¿Cuándo vas a preparar ese pastel con frutillas que vienes prometiéndolo hace días?_

Su mamá comenzó a servir:

_Ya esta hecho pero lo comeremos mañana cuando tus primos lleguen_

Aiomi vuelve a suspirar mientras corta su milanesa:

_Pero... falta mucho para mañana... a demás amo mucho los pasteles..._

Tailor mira a la rubia quien se devora un milanesa de un bocado:

_vamos Aiomi... no seas berrinchuda, cuando despiertes desayunaras una porción y cuando regreses de estudiar comerás otra porción ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_

Aiomi vuelve a suspirar y asiente ya que sabía que era imposible salirse con la suya cuando se trataba de sus padres.

La rubia permaneció callada en toda la cena ya que su cabeza se encontraba con los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en ese día, sus padres lo sabían y querían distraerla, Tailor había acabado su cena y decide romper el hielo:

_Ah... que delicioso estuvo la cena y a propósito... Aiomi..._

La rubia miro a su padre el cual continúo:

_Te conviene colocarle un collar a tu nuevo gatito así si un día se pierde sabrán a quien devolvérselo..._

Aiomi forzó una sonrisa para sus padres:

_Es cierto papá...pero... ¿mañana podrías comprarle una placa a pelucho por mi?_

Su papá sonrió:

_Si Aiomi... cuando estés en clase yo la comprare por ti... pero deberías pensar en otro nombre para tu amigo... ¿No?_

Aiomi hace un mohín:

_pero... el nombre que tiene me gusta..._

Tailor se levanto:

_Piénsalo bien antes de que grabe su nombre_

Acabaron la cena y Aiomi con un gran bostezo se fue directo a su cuarto:

_Hola gatito gordito_

El gatito comenzó a ronronear al ver a Aiomi, esta lo tomo y lo abrazó:

_eres tan bonito, todo negro como el gato de una bruja... a pesar de esa manchita con forma de luna creciente que tienes en tu frente... mejor pensare un nombre mientras duermo..._

Aiomi lo deposita en el suelo y se lanza en la cama:

_Hoy si que fue un día ajetreado... pero... mientras yo este aquí te protegeré..._

La rubia se queda viendo el medallón:

_Acaso... ¿esto tiene que ver con la historia de la luna?..._

Aiomi mira a su gatito jugar con una media suya:

_No hay caso... mañana le pediré a papá que te compre un juguete para que te entretengas..._

Aiomi mira por la ventana acostada:

_El cielo esta estrellado..._

Irina entra a la habitación de Aiomi la cual estaba completamente dormida, su mamá la cubre con sus mantas y le da su peluche favorito el cual abraza todas las noches:

_Descansa mi pequeña Aiomi_

Y despidiéndose con un beso en la frente para luego irse...

El otro lado de la galaxia, un irritado vampiro golpea sus largos dedos contra el escritorio:

_ ¡¿Qué no eres capaz de hacer nada bien? , Ahora ya se porque una banda de cahorritos te acabaron... ¡Pedazo de una inútil para obedecer unas simples ordenes!..._

La mujer temblorosa se excuso:

_Pero... no fue mi culpa... un chiquillo se entrometió y arruino mis planes... perdóneme oh amo mió..._

El vampiro se jacto:

_Suki... ella tiene algo que quiero... así que no me falles pues no quiero usar la artillería pesada con solo una colegiala..._

Suki efectuó una reverencia:

_no lo defraudare mi amo..._

El vampiro comenzó a reír dejándose caer en su trono real:

_Que empiece la función..._

Aiomi giraba en la cama ya que le fue difícil dormir por todas las pesadillas que tenia... pero... todo se tranquilizo cuando una mano se poso en su frente:

__Todo esta bien Aiomi... Saturno esta cuidándote... abre los ojos...__

Aiomi se despierta y choca la cabeza con la de otra persona:

_Auch... Mamá estoy bie..._

Aiomi no termino la frase cuando vio a su primo sosteniéndose la frente:

_Si que tienes una cabeza dura Aiomi..._

Aiomi sonrió y lo abrazo estrujándolo mientras que Ed se quejaba:

_Me... dejas... sin... aire..._

Aiomi lo soltó:

_Perdón... jeje... Ed viniste..._

Ed asintió:

_El mismo desde navidad... y tu... estas... más... no se... ¿Fea quizás?_

Aiomi hace un mohín:

_Gracioso hasta el ultimo momento Ed... ¿Al vino contigo?_

Ed asiente nuevamente:

_SIP, como te dije por teléfono: "¿Que seria Ed sin su Al?"_

Aiomi mira su reloj bostezando:

_Valla... las 07:00... Me he despertado muy temprano, ¿Vamos a desayunar?_

Ed asiente con la cabeza:

_Estoy hambriento_

Aiomi y Edward bajaron a la cocina, la rubia chillo de alegría al ver a su otro primo Alphonse:

_ ¡Al! ¡También viniste!_

El rubio sonrió nervioso:

_No podía quedarme solo en central_

Aiomi lo abraza:

_Y también ¿Vendrás a estudiar conmigo?_

Alphonse suspira y sonríe:

_Si... pero... les advierto que no iré sin mi armadura..._

La rubia sonrió y mira a su mamá:

_ ¿y el pastel?_

En un instante su mamá saca el pastel de la heladera, Aiomi sonríe y se sienta para comenzar a comer, pero es queda mirando a Al quien bebe un vaso de agua:

_Al ¿no vas a comer?_

Alphonse niega con la cabeza:

_No gracias... estoy a dieta extrema_

Aiomi pestañeo:

_Pero Al... si estas delgado..._

Alphonse frunció el seño:

_Detecto el sarcasmo cuando lo oigo..._

La rubia negó con las manos:

_Pero Al..._

El hermano menor frunció aun más el seño:

_Ya se que estoy gordo...pero... ¡Hago lo que puedo!_

Aiomi estaba apunto de contestarle pero la mano de Ed se le poso en su hombro y el rubio negó con la cabeza:

_Ni te gastes Aiomi... Al ha estado algo... "Obsesionado" con el peso..._

Aiomi pestañeo confundida:

_y... ¿puedo preguntar porque?_

Edward toma asiento y aclara su voz:

_muy bien... todo comenzó hace una semana... Al ayudo a una chica que no tenia dinero para un viaje... yo le dije que no era... "conveniente" que ayudara a un desconocido y menos cuando se trata de dinero..._

Edward le da un mordisco al pastel:

_y como siempre... no me hizo caso... Al y esa chica... comenzaron a salir a la semana... todo era perfecto... hasta que..._

Ed hizo otra pausa para comerse la frutilla del pastel, Aiomi pincha el pastel para comerse un bocado, pestañea:

_y... ¿Qué sucedió?_

Edward traga la frutilla:

_ ¿En serio quieres saber?_

Aiomi asintió y Ed prosiguió:

_Bien... Al le pidió para ser algo más que solo amigos..._

Aiomi comienza a toser al ahogarse con el pastel que estaba comiendo:

_pero ¿no es muy pronto?_

Ed sonrió y meneo la cabeza:

_No... No para el cabeza dura de Al..._

_y... ¿acaso sucedió algo malo?_

Ed asiente con la cabeza:

_Estas en lo cierto... la chica le dijo que era muy pronto y que jamás en la vida estaría con otro hombre rubio... y... que estaba muy subidito de peso para ella... y bueno he aquí "el gran trauma" de Al..._

Aiomi suspira, dentro de su interior tenia ganas de llorar pero no podía... Al la necesitaba... la rubia se acerco al hermano menor:

_Al... no tienes que sentirte así... tu eres un gran chico y lo más probable es que algún día encuentres a ese amor... el cual te va a complementar y te va a amar por como y quien eres y no por tu apariencia... Al... confía en que aquí hay una familia que te defenderá si otra fulana te vuelve a decir mentiras, cuenta con ello_

Aiomi sonrió y Al se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de su prima, a pesar de que fuera su prima Alphonse siempre sintió algo por ella, Ed quien observaba como Al miraba a Aiomi decidio aclarar su garganta, su prima y su hermano se lo quedaron viendo:

_ ¿A que hora tenemos que estar en el colegio?_

_Ummm... creo que a las 08:20 por que el timbre suena 08:30..._

Ed suspiro:

_Bien... entonces deberías ir vistiéndote..._

Aiomi pestañeo:

_ ¿Por Que?_

Ed sonrió picaramente:

_Por que... ya son las ocho..._

Aiomi pega un chillido y corre a su cuarto para ponerse el uniforme, Ed y Al se quedan viendo, Irina entra a la cocina en donde están los dos hermanos:

_ ¿y Aiomi?_

Ed suspira:

_Como es de costumbre en ella... esta... "Aprontándose"_

Irina suspira y comienza a llenar las loncheras con comida:

_No se de donde saca ser tan despistada... todo a ultimo momento..._

Aiomi baja corriendo las escaleras y se encierra en el baño, Irina suspira:

_Al... ¿Quieres que ponga manzanas en tu merienda?_

Al comienza a pensarlo mientras mira las manzanas, Irina sonríe:

_No tienen calorías_

Alphonse sonríe y asiente:

_De acuerdo ponme dos por si acaso_

Irina coloca dos manzanas en la lonchera de Al, Aiomi sale del baño y corre a la cocina:

_ ¡Mamá! ¿Ya esta pronta mi lonchera?_

_Si aquí la tienes, y recuerda que Al y Ed están contigo_

Aiomi sonríe y abraza a su mamá, esta le besa la frente:

_Ve Aiomi... todo estará bien..._

Aiomi, Edward y Alphonse se fueron de la casa, camino al colegio, Ed comenzó a quejarse acomodándose el cuello del uniforme:

_Me estoy asfixiando..._

Aiomi hace un mohín:

_Ed, no te desarregles_

Ed hace oídos sordos y se desprende los botones que lo asfixiaban, Aiomi golpea el piso con un pie:

_ ¿Porque nunca me haces caso?_

Ed mira de reojo con indiferencia a Aiomi:

_No pretendías que estuviera seis horas incomodo... solo por que ese colegio exige uniforme..._

Ed saca su camisa fuera de los pantalones y abre la chaqueta color negro dejando expuesta la camisa blanca, Aiomi se lleva la mano a la cara y suspira:

_no se si me hacen bien o me empeoran las cosas... si la madre superiora los ve así es probable que no los deje entrar ya que Al esta en esa armadura y tu... con esa pinta de paria..._

Edward, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y algo arqueado mira a Aiomi:

_ ¿Cuánto apuestas?_

Aiomi sonríe:

_ ¿Que tal tu porción de pastel?_

Edward sonríe:

_ Y... si yo gano me quedare con "TÚ" porción de pastel_

Aiomi asiente:

_Es un trato_

El rubio sonrió entre dientes:

_Estoy preparado para comer dos porciones de pastel en un solo día_

Mientras los tres caminaban por la misma acera en la que Aiomi conoció a Night, el ya nombrado observaba desde la esquina a Aiomi quien era acompañada por una armadura y... un... chico... que probablemente era su hermano o un amigo... o peor aun... su Novio... Night corrió en dirección al colegio por si las dudas esos dos fueran matones y le dieran una paliza...

He aquí el final del segundo capitulo, es largo pero valió la pena, no se pierdan el tercer capitulo de Moon´s Keepers:

_**Capitulo 3: "El colegio Sagrado Mª Sama te está observando"**_

"_**¡Just Keep Run!"**_

_**Shimochi-Sama**_


	3. Capitulo 3:El colegio sagrado de Mª sama

HOOOOOOOLLLLLAAAAA denuevo, actualizando otro capitulo más de la historia que más me gusta XD espero haber recibido reviews por que en verdad esta historia es un dolor de cabeza y más con el liceo... en fin no los voy a retrasar más, he aquí el 3 er capitulo de Moon´s Keepers, Disfrútenlo XD

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenecen ni tampoco hechos ocurridos en el mismo ya que le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa solo soy una escritora que esta jugando con el universo alterno XD

_**Moon´s Keepers**_

El Secreto de la luna

_**Capitulo 3:**____**"El colegio sagrado de Mª Sama te esta observando"**_

El colegio se encontraba repleto de estudiantes, Aiomi, Ed y Al quedan boqui abierta al ver a todos esos estudiantes allí reunidos, la rubia de orbes azules suspiro algo agitada:

_ahora si que estamos perdidos..._

Ed pestaño confundido:

_ ¿Por qué?_

Aiomi mira a su primo y señala al gran tumulto de estudiantes:

_Me refiero a que..._

Silencio...

Y más silencio...

Alphonse tomo la palabra:

_ ¿A que... le temes a los lugares concurridos?... por que yo si..._

Aiomi niega con la cabeza:

_ ¿Ven a todos los estudiantes?_

Ed asiente:

_Si... y ¿Cuál es el problema?_

Aiomi suspira:

_Ustedes vinieron junto a mi para protegerme ¿No? _

Los dos asienten y Aiomi continúa:

_Entonces... ¡¿Cómo VAN A PROTEGERME CON ESE TUMULTO DE ESTUDIANTES?_

Ed hizo centellar sus dientes de una sonrisa:

_Es fácil mi querida Aiomi... tú nos das los datos de ese secuestrador y nosotros..._

Aiomi pestaño confundida:

_ ¿Que van a hacer? espero que su plan no los involucre terminar en manos de la justicia..._

Ed volvió a sonreír:

_ ¿Cómo tenia el cabello es tipo?_

_Emm... creo que negro..._

_Entonces... ¡aporrearemos a todos los chicos de pelo negro!_

Aiomi niega agitando la mano desesperada:

_ ¡Ed!, no es necesario que llegues a ese punto... prefiero que estés a mi lado y no trenzándote a golpes con un estudiante..._

Ed suspira y se coloca las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones:

_Como quieras Aiomi... pero cuando encuentre a ese desgraciado le quitare las ganas de seguir viviendo..._

Aiomi sonríe nerviosa e iba a contestarle pero una voz femenina le distrajo y volteo para ver a su nueva amiga Tsounka:

_ ¡Hola Aiomi!_

_Hola Tsounka_

Silencio...

Silencio...

Tsounka pestañea al ver a los dos hermanos Elric los cuales pestañaban igual de confundíos, Tsounka toma a Aiomi del brazo y la aleja de sus acompañantes, Ed intenta tomarla del brazo:

_ ¡Aiomi!_

La rubia sonrió:

_No te preocupes Ed ya regreso_

Tsounka se aleja lo suficiente como para que los dos chicos no la puedan oír:

_ ¿Dime que el rubio no es tu novio?_

Aiomi pestañeo sonrojada y negó con la cabeza:

_ ¡N-o-o-o! el es mi primo... vino para hacerme compañía en el colegio por un altercado que tuve con un alumno del colegio y..._

Las campanas del instituto comenzaron a sonar, Aiomi miro al cielo:

_ ¿Tenemos que entrar tsounka?_

Su compañera asintió y la tomo del brazo:

_Si entremos así elegimos los asientos_

Aiomi intentaba liberarse del agarre de su amiga:

_ ¡Espera! , mis primos son nuevos y tengo que ingresar con ellos y..._

La rubia buscaba con la mirada a sus dos primos haciendo un esfuerzo en vano de liberarse:

_ ¡Tsounka! de veras suéltame, ellos son del campo y se perderán entre tanta gente..._

En ese momento se libero de su compañera, pero noto que alguien la había tomado del otro brazo, la rubia giro asustada:

_Soy yo Al, estas en buenas manos_

Aiomi suspiro aliviada:

_Deberás pensé que eras el... y ¿Dónde esta Ed?_

_Lo perdí..._

Aiomi suspira:

_Es lógico... como es tan chiquito seria fácil de perderlo..._

En ese instante varios estudiantes volaron por los aires ya que Edward se abría paso, Aiomi sonrió:

_Ahí esta_

Ed se acerco a la rubia agitado y comenzó a chillar:

_ ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TAN CHIQUITO COMO PARA QUE CUANDO ME FUERA A INSCRIBIR ME DIJIERAN: "LOS MÁS PEQUEÑOS ASISTEN A LA ESCUELA NO AL LICEO"?_

Aiomi pestañea:

_ ¿Estas diciendo que asistirás al colegio junto a mi?_

Ed hace un mohín y se rasca la cabeza:

_Es para que estés más segura y..._

Aiomi no dejo terminar a Ed ya que al oír que asistiría se le abalanzó:

_ ¡Gracias!_

Ya dentro del colegio se encontraba la Madre superior inspeccionando todo y ve al trío entrar y sonríe con maldad:

_Buenos días Mª Ariana..._

Edward y Al buscan quien le hablaba la monja, Aiomi efectúa una reverencia hacia la mujer:

_Sean buenos para usted también Madre superior_

La monja se regocijo con satisfacción:

_Y... estos deben de ser los hijos de Kami que menciono Mª Irina..._

Ed sonríe con jovialidad:

_Mi nombre es Edward Elric y el es mi hermano menor Alphonse Elric_

La monja se frota el mentón:

_De ahora en adelante Edward, dentro de este colegio llevaras el nombre de "Edgardo-Sama Elric y tu Alphonse serás: Alf-Sama Elric, su salón será el mismo que el de Mª Ariana, pueden retirarse_

Aiomi aguanto la risa hasta alejarse de la recepción en donde comenzó a reír a carcajadas:

_Edgardo y Alf son los nombres más ridículos que he oído en mi vida_

Alphonse refunfuñaba pero Ed sonreía victoriosamente y se cruzó de brazos:

_ ¿Cuál comeré cuando lleguemos a casa?_

Aiomi pestaño:

_ ¿Eh?_

El rubio vuelve a sonreír:

_ ¿que no recuerdas la apuesta?_

Aiomi hace un mohín:

_no me acordaba..._

_Entonces cuando lleguemos a casa comeré tu porción de pastel_

Aiomi ingresa al salón haciendo un mohín, la clase fue extensa para la rubia la cual casi acostada en el banco del salón soplaba un lápiz para entretenerse mientras Ed y Al competían para ver quien de los dos respondían más rápido las preguntas de la profesora Anotami.

Las campanas del recreo sonaron, todos los estudiantes salen al patio, Aiomi se sentía segura ya que con unos guardas espaldas junto a ella ese tal Night no se le acercaría jamás...

El final del 3 er capitulo, Aquí se puede ver como reaccionaria Ed en un colegio para monjas jeje XD, espero los reviews con ansias de saber que opinan, no se pierdan el cuarto capitulo de Moon´s Keepers:

_**Capitulo 4: "Secretos"**_

"_**¡Just Keep Run!"**_

_**¡1.000 Gracias por leer!**_

_**Shimochi-Sama**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Secretos

Otro capitulo, el cuarto para ser exactos, espero que sus opiniones se dirijan a la historia y a los personajes y si se pierden solo pregunten que no molesta XD

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenecen ni tampoco hechos ocurridos en el mismo y si fuera así estaría golpeando con una llave inglesa a Winry (Grr odio cuando le golpea la cabeza al pobre de ED)

_**Moon´s Keepers**_

El Secreto de la luna

_**Capitulo 4:**____**"Secretos"**_

Aiomi se había confiado demasiado ya que Night es acercaba a donde se encontraban:

_buenos días Mª Ariana, le hago saber que todo fue un mal entendido, yo solo la estaba ayudando y..._

En ese momento Edward echa hacia atrás a Aiomi:

_ ¿Quién demonios eres?_

El morocho se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al oír a Edward:

_Bueno... yo soy un amigo de Aiomi y..._

Edward frunce el seño:

_Te pregunte ¿Quién eres? y eso incluye nombre y apellido_

Night se arreglo el cuello de su uniforme:

_Yo soy Nibolacio-Sama Frangüis o conocido como Night Frangüis_

Aiomi se aferro a la espalda de Ed:

_Es el..._

Ed oprimió los puños:

_Así que tu eres el bastardo que busco... y me lo has facilitado ya que ahora se a quien le tengo que romper la cara..._

Night se echo hacia atrás aterrado y negó con la cabeza:

_Es un mal entendido, fue una mujer quien la ataco y luego Aiomi emitió una luz cegadora y cuando yo le hable se calmo y luego la lleve a la casa de mi maestro y..._

Ed se truena los dedos acercándose a Night el cual retrocede:

_Entiéndelo, yo la salve no la secuestre, ¡YO SOY EL HEROE!_

Edward lo toma de la solapa del uniforme y lo acorrala contra la pared:

_Si te encuentro cerca de Aiomi te juro que te volare los dientes... ¡¿Entendido, "Nibolacio"?_

Night asiente temerosamente, Ed lo suelta y toma a Aiomi del brazo alejándola de Night.

Aiomi mira a Ed, no podía dejar de sentirse tan bien ya que el la había salvado:

_...Ed..._

Edward la mira de reojo:

_ ¿dime Aiomi...?_

Aiomi parpadeo y miro la mano que la sujetaba:

_ ¿Aun tienes ese automail?_

El rubio se detuvo y soltó el brazo de Aiomi, la rubia se mordió el labio en signo de preocupación ya que lo ultimo que quería era recordarle esa noche en la cual perdió su brazo, Ed oprimió su brazo derecho, Aiomi vio ese gesto el lo usaba cuando algo de veras estaba preocupado:

_Ed..._

El rubio asintió:

_Si..._

Silencio...

Ed mira a Aiomi quien oprime los puños igual que sus ojos para no llorar:

_Pero... ¿porque?... ¡ ¿Porque te siguen castigando de esa manera si ya cumpliste con tu condena? , ¿Porque aun llevas ese automail? el trato de el intercambio equivalente era: Tu brazo por la vida de Al y ahora que Al esta vivo y tu..._

Ed emitió un leve gruñido:

_Eso no importa... lo que verdaderamente importa es que..._

Aiomi suspira:

_Lo se... Lo que importa es que Al esta bien... nunca vas a cambiar Ed... A veces quisiera que pensaras más en ti que en los demás..._

Aiomi iba a alejarse pero Ed la sujeto de la mano...

Silencio...

Eso era lo que había siempre entre ellos...

Secretos...

Secretos que Aiomi quería descubrir pero Ed jamás le había dado la oportunidad...

Secretos...

Aiomi ya estaba cansada de los secretos que había entre ellos...

Ed jamás le sinceraría lo que sentía...

Jamás...

Aiomi suspiro:

_Ed... ¿Alguna vez me dirás lo que sientes en verdad?_

Silencio...

Aiomi sabia que Ed no podía privarla de saber, de conocerlo...

Ed trago saliva sonrojado:

_ ¿Que... te diga lo que siento?_

Aiomi asiente y voltea para mirarlo:

_Si... como ahora... ya llevamos 9 años conociéndonos y tu jamás me has dicho lo que sientes en verdad... yo solo quiero saber que sientes cuando me tomas de la mano o cuando reñimos o cuando te digo que te extraño... quiero saber... y estoy cansada de oír esa versión tuya de: "Si todos son felices eso me hace feliz"... Ed... Basta de secretos... yo solo quiero saber lo que a ti te hace feliz..._

Silencio...

Lo que sentía...

Nadie se lo había preguntado en su vida...

Pero sabía que no podría engañar a Aiomi...

Ella lo ignoraba...

Pero...

Era la que más lo conocía...

Ed baja la cabeza:

_Jamás cambiaras Aiomi_

Aiomi pestañea confundida:

_ ¿porque?_

Ed sonríe revolviéndole el cabello:

_Desde que te conocí... siempre te preguntabas si los demás eran igual de felices que tú... igual que ahora..._

Aiomi hace un mohín sonrojada:

_Igual eso no cambia nada... aun sigo molesta contigo... por ser tan soso y permitirte ser infeliz para que otros sean felices... quisiera que fueras más egoísta como yo..._

Ed soltó una carcajada, Aiomi pestaño molesta:

_ ¿Que es tan gracioso?_

_Nada en particular Aiomi, solo que luciste algo infantil_

Aiomi hizo otro mohín intentando golpear a Ed con la lonchera...

Pero...

Al dar un paso Aiomi quedo inmóvil...

Las campanas del Colegio sonaron...

Al le señalo a Ed...

Edward corrió hacia la rubia que se encontraba en trance y el tomo por los hombros:

_ ¡Aiomi, responde! ¿Qué te sucede?_

Todo se nublo...

Aiomi se encontró en el patio del colegio y al parecer era una tarde de otoño:

_ ¿Ed?... ¿Al?... ¿En donde están?_

Silencio...

La brisa calida acariciaba el cabello de Aiomi...

Silencio...

Aiomi miro a ambos lados...

Las campanas comienzan a sonar...

En ese momento Aiomi pudo ver que en sus manos escurrían sangre...

Sangre...

Sangre por todos lados...

_Esto no puede estar pasando..._

A su alrededor habían cientos de cuerpos...

Aiomi chillo y comenzó a correr, millones de gritos invadieron su cabeza:

_ ¡Basta, cállense!_

Las lágrimas de Aiomi recorrían por su rostro y mientras corría entre el fuego diviso la luna la cual iluminaba su rostro:

_ ¿Quien soy realmente?_

Susurro mientras una sombra se poso en sus ojos...

Aiomi despertó y pudo divisar a Al y a Ed:

_Ed... Al..._

Al sonríe:

_Es bueno tenerte denuevo luego de que te desplomaste en los brazos de Ed_

Aiomi se sentó en la cama de la enfermería:

_Estoy en... la enfermería..._

Ed suspira:

_Si... de veras nos diste un gran susto Aiomi..._

Aiomi mira sus manos:

_Lo lamento... no fue mi intención... yo solo creí ver algo que..._

Aiomi se toma la cabeza, Al se sienta junto a ella:

_No te preocupes... no tienes porque recordarlo... solo descansa... nosotros te cuidaremos_

Aiomi los mira:

_ ¿Están seguros de que los dejaran estar junto a mi?_

Ed se cruza de brazos:

_no te preocupes por cosas tan pequeñas, ya hablamos con la Madre superior y al saber que somos primos nos permitió estar junto a ti_

Aiomi sonríe:

_Gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por mi..._

Alphonse y Ed sonríen, el último se coloca las manos tras la cabeza:

_No te preocupes estaremos para cuidarte_

Aiomi sonríe y asiente:

_Si, no lo dudo_

En la Oscuridad de una habitación unos dientes blancos centellan:

_Todo va tal y como lo planeé... no dentro de mucho... Aiomi tsurugui será mía..._

Aleitor toma una copa de sangre y comienza a beber de ella:

_ansió ver el rostro de los humanos cuando logre mi objetivo... ¿No es así Cáliz?_

El vampiro hace bailar el pendiente en su mano en el cual se refleja el rostro de una mujer con el cabello rojo y los ojos azules, Aleitor se relame los labios con la lengua:

_Te prometo que estarás en primera fila cuando eso suceda..._

El de orbes rojas deja el pendiente en una vitrina y deja caer la copa al suelo:

_Y si Suki no hace su trabajo... yo... me encargare de regresarla al infierno... y este sera nuestro secreto..._

Capitulo 4 listo, En este capitulo agregue un poco de misterio el cual amo XD, bien espero los reviews y no se pierdan el Quinto capitulo de Moon´s Keepers:

_**Capitulo 5: "Noticias"**_

"_**¡Just Keep Run!"**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Shimochi-Sama**_


	5. Capitulo 5: Noticias

Feliz Primavera XD espero que el aroma de las flores les acompañe al leer mi historia XD Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa no a mi

_**Moon´s Keepers**_

El Secreto de la luna

_**Capitulo 5:**____**"Noticias"**_

El sonido de las campanas anunciaban que era hora de salir del colegio para volver a casa, Aiomi junto a Ed y Al caminaban a la casa, Ed sonreía:

_ ¿No fue genial?, hace mucho que no me siento así_

Aiomi refunfuña:

_Eres un estudioso sin remedio... estudiar es ABURIDO... prefiero pasarme toda la vida enfrente de mi Playstation antes de asistir a el colegio..._

Ed frunce el ceño:

_ ¡Estas loca, estudiar es informarse, aprender no es algo "aburrido" como dices!... a demás sin estudios... ¿Qué posibilidad tienes de trabajar?_

Aiomi suspira:

_No quiero trabajar... pero igual estoy estudiando para acabar con esta tortura..._

Alphonse sonríe:

_Vamos Ed y Aiomi, dejemos ese tema para otro tiempo_

Ambos hicieron un mohín, Al miro a Ed:

_Y... hermano..._

Ed se lo queda viendo:

_ ¿Que pasa Al?_

_ ¿Aun tienes apetito como para comerte dos pasteles en un solo día?_

Ed sonrió entre dientes y miro a Aiomi:

_No se trata de "Dos" pasteles comunes y corrientes Al... se trata de comer mi pastel y el de mi querida prima Aiomi... ¿No es así Aiomi?_

Aiomi hace un mohín y esquiva la mirada de Ed:

_ ¡No es justo Ed!, ¿Porque no lo olvidaste como lo hice yo?_

Ed sonríe entre dientes:

_Por que... se trata de un "Delicioso pastel" el cual me espera en casa... sin decir que lo hizo la tía Irina ¿Verdad Al?_

Al se encoge de hombros:

_A mi ni me mires Ed... Sabes que no como esas cosas que contienen "Azúcar"..._

Ed entrecierra los ojos:

_Gracias Al..._

Aiomi se cruza de brazos:

_Pues... por mi parte no me agrada nada la idea de que mi "Deliciosa porción de pastel" no este en mis manos..._

Edward se despereza:

_Ese es tu problema Aiomi... yo gane nuestra apuesta y como tal ganador tengo que tomar mi premio_

Aiomi hace un mohín molesta:

_ ¡Oye Ed, a veces eres tan malo!_

Alphonse asiente:

_Es que Ed a veces olvida tener caballerosidad con una dama, pero yo nunca y como muestra de mi "Caballerosidad" te daré mi porción de pastel_

Aiomi sonrió:

_ ¿Enserio Al?_

Alphonse asiente, el quería que Aiomi siempre sonriera y con las mejillas rojas se froto la cabeza con la mano, Aiomi sonrió:

_Gracias Al, eres tan bueno a diferencia de otras personas_

Ed gruño:

_ ¡Eso es trampa Al!_

Aiomi y al sonríen, Ed se adelanto dando zancadas y refunfuñando hasta llegar a la casa

En la casa de Aiomi, Ed se sienta en la cocina:

_Me muero de hambre_

Irina sonrió:

_Aquí tienes tu porción de pastel Ed_

Edward sonrió y le iba a dar un mordisco cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, Aiomi procedió a contestar:

_Residencia Tsurugui, ¿Quién habla?_

Una voz masculina respondió con suma seriedad:

_El Coronel Roy Mustang, ¿El Mayor Edward elric se encuentra?_

Aiomi miro a Ed, el cual suspiro y se levanto:

_Dame el teléfono Aiomi_

La rubia asintió entregándole el teléfono:

_ ¿Coronel?_

_Es bueno saber de ti Acero... tengo noticias para ti..._

Ed mira a Aiomi, la cual esta sentada en la cocina con Al:

_ ¿Dígame cual es la noticia que tiene para mi?_

_Es ese hombre... estamos por atraparlo... el Fhürer nos pidió que todos los Alquimistas se reúnan para atraparlo ya que el enemigo se ha encargado de aniquilar a el pelotón 32... Ed, mañana por la noche quiero que te reportes en Central para atraparlo de una buena vez..._

Ed suspiro:

_Así que... mañana por la noche... tendré que estar en Central..._

_Así es_

_Entendido Coronel, me reportare mañana_

Edward colgó el teléfono y suspiro, Aiomi se levantó:

_ ¿Que quería?_

_Quiere que mañana por la noche este en Central para continuar con una misión importante_

_Ah... entonces mañana no estarás..._

Ed sonrió entre dientes:

_Estaré todo el día, recuerda que mañana es sábado y no estudias_

Aiomi sonrió:

_ ¿Vamos a comer?_

Ed asiente, ambos se sientan en la cocina, el rubio con ojos dorados le paso la porción de pastel que le pertenecía a la rubia, Aiomi pestaño:

_Ed..._

_ ¿Que pasa Aiomi, no te vas a comer tu pastel?_

Aiomi niega:

_no es eso... es que tu te lo ganaste y... en cambio no estas comiendo de mi pastel..._

Ed sonríe entre dientes:

_Es que solo quería molestarte... come tranquila_

Aiomi sonrió y podía contemplar al rubio comiendo, sabia que lo iba a extrañar... pero... la rubia negó con la cabeza, no simplemente no podía pensar en ello, Ed estaría bien y lo volvería a ver, Aiomi sonrió sabia que hoy estaba comiendo junto a ella y eso tenia que disfrutarlo... aunque la noticia de que se iría la tenia enloquecida, Ed pestañea:

_ ¿Sucede algo Aiomi?_

La rubia negó sonriendo:

_No, todo esta bien Ed_

Irina se acerco sonriendo:

_Dejen eso para el postre, ya que la cena esta servida_

Aiomi y Ed hicieron un mohín, no querían dejar de comer su pastel, pero sabían que si no comían ahora mas tarde el estomago les rugiría, así que obedecieron a Irina y se prepararon para la cena.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no se pierdan el 6 to capitulo de Moon´s Keepers:

_**Capitulo 6: "Recuerdos"**_

"_**¡Just Keep Run!"**_

_**¡XD Gracias por leer XD!**_

_**Shimochi-Sama**_


	6. Capitulo 6: Recuerdos

Dentro de unos pocos capítulos llegaremos al capitulo ¡10!, no se olviden de los reviews que tanto me gustan XD los comentarios no son caros jeje

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa tanto como acontecimientos sucedidos en el mismo.

_**Moon´s Keepers**_

El Secreto de la luna

_**Capitulo 6:**____**"Recuerdos"**_

Luego de la cena, Aiomi se dirigió a su recamara y se lanzó arriba de la cama... definitivamente la semana había sido un caos para ella... no podía recordarlo bien... pero sabia que una mujer la había atacado esa tarde cuando perdió el conocimiento... luego despertó en una casa donde un viejo perro le contó una historia de una reina lunar y una convocación para despertar a los guardianes de Cáliz... y por ultimo esa visión que tuvo en el patio de recreo del colegio... todo era tan extraño... Aiomi se coloco la almohada en la cara, no quería recordarlo, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta de su habitación, Aiomi se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta:

_ ¿Quien es?_

_Soy yo Ed... Tengo una propuesta para ti_

Aiomi abrió la puerta pestañando:

_Soy toda oídos Ed_

El rubio se aclaro la garganta:

_Ya que mañana es mi ultimo día aquí...y... es sábado... emm... como decirlo... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?_

Aiomi asiente, ed prosigue:

_ ¿Quieres ir al parque?_

Aiomi sonríe y asiente con alegría:

_¡Claro, me encantaría!_

Ed sonríe:

_entonces mañana al mediodía saldremos de casa y pasaremos todo el día paseando_

Aiomi asiente:

_Estaré ansiosa, hasta mañana Ed_

Ed asiente:

_Hasta mañana Aiomi_

De mañana Aiomi ya estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo y una campera color rosa, mientras que Ed vestía una camisa blanca que llevaba por fuera de los pantalones los cuales eran de vestir color negro, los dos partieron camino al parque, Aiomi lo miro sonriendo:

_y... ¿Qué comeremos? tengo mucha hambre_

Ed sonríe:

_Pensaba comprarte un helado en aquella heladería ¿Qué te parece?_

Aiomi salto de alegría:

_Me encantaría_

La heladería estaba llena y más por ser verano, Ed le sonríe a Aiomi:

_Espérame aquí que yo comprare los helados, ¿Qué gustos quieres que tengan?_

Aiomi se cruzo de brazos:

_ ¿cuantos gustos puedo elegir?_

_Comprare un Helado de tres gustos_

Aiomi sonríe:

_Quiero de Chocolate... ummm y el otro de frutilla y el ultimo de banana splith_

_OK_

Aiomi observaba a Ed desde lejos, era imposible que estuviera sucediendo... Ed le estaba comprando un helado como cuando eran pequeños...

FLASHBACK

Aiomi estaba esperando a Ed junto con Al, el rubio de ojos dorados se encontraba comprando helados ya que hacia demasiado calor a causa de las altas temperaturas que traía el verano:

_Aiomi, aquí esta tu helado_

La pequeña rubia sonrió:

_Gracias Ed, cuando pases por casa le pediré a mamá que te prepare unas papas fritas con churrasco_

Ed sonrió:

_Ansió ir a tu casa lo antes posible Aio_

Aiomi observaba como a al se le caía una bola de helado al suelo y comenzaba a llorar mientras que Ed refunfuñaba, la pequeña sonriente le cambio el helado:

_Toma Al... comete mi helado y no llores más_

Ed le quito el helado de Aiomi a Al:

_No Aio, yo le comprare otro helado_

Aiomi pestaño:

_Pero... la tía Trisha solo te dio dinero para tres helados_

Ed se cruzo de brazos:

_no importa, no le darás tu helado yo le daré el mió_

Alphonse negó con la cabeza:

_Pero no me gustan los gustos de tu helado quiero el de Aiomi_

Ed comenzó a chillar mientras Aiomi y Al intercambiaban los helados

Fin del Flash back

Los recuerdos de Aiomi fueron interrumpidos por Ed quien la estaba llamando, Aiomi sonrió:

_Gracias Ed, vaya se ve delicioso_

Ed asiente:

_Sip, espero que esto llene tu estomago por un rato hasta que lleguemos al parque_

Aiomi asiente:

_Yep, es bueno saber que me compraras más comida por que con este helado no durare hasta la mañana_

Ed y Aiomi caminaban por la acera, Aiomi comenzó a reír, Ed la mira pestañando:

_ ¿Que es tan gracioso?_

Aiomi le señala al rostro:

_Tienes helado en tu nariz_

Ed se limpio con la mano algo avergonzado, Aiomi adoraba esas actitudes de Ed siempre solía apenarse cuando parecía un tonto en frente de otra persona, la rubia le sonríe:

_Ed_

Edward la mira:

_ ¿Que sucede Aio?_

Aiomi sonríe:

_ ¿Recuerdas que en navidad jugamos a las guerras de nieve?_

Ed rie a carcajadas:

_Recuerdo la cara que pusiste cuando una bola de nieve se estrello en tu cara, no pude evitar reír..._

Aiomi lo empuja:

_Recuerdas solo lo que a ti te hacia gracia... pero lo que no recuerdas fue que luego de estrellarme esa bola de nieve en la cara yo te lance tres las cuales te dejaron en el suelo_

Ed se rasca la cabeza:

_No recuerdo eso... acaso... ¿no lo habrás soñado?_

Aiomi niega con la cabeza:

_Nop, recuerdo bien algo cuando lo escribo en mi diario intimo_

Ed le señalo el parque:

_Mira Aiomi el parque esta a una cuadra_

Aiomi sonríe:

_Te juego una carrera_

Ed sonríe entre dientes:

_Te ganare en un parpadear_

Aiomi sonríe entre dientes:

_En sus marcas..._

Ed se prepara:

_Listo..._

Aiomi corre antes que Ed:

_ ¡Vamos Ed!_

Ed gruñe:

_ ¡Maldita tramposa!_

Aiomi corría sonriendo, recordaba las carreras que corrían con Ed y Al, ella recordaba que quien ganaba las carreras era Ed, esperaba que eso hubiera cambiado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ed le había pasado, y no les faltaba mucho para llegar a la plaza y ya eran las tres de la tarde.

Ed llego al la plaza en primer lugar y Aiomi apenas respirando se sentó en un banco a la sombra, el rubio sonrió:

_ ¿Que sucede Aio, estas cansada?_

Aiomi sonrió:

_ Aun eres el más rápido de los tres..._

Ed se sentó junto a la rubia y suspiro:

_Aio..._

Aiomi miro a Ed:

_ ¿Que sucede?_

Ed se acomodo en el banco y suspiro:

_ Quería decirte que... esta misión es peligrosa..._

Aiomi asiente:

_losé... todas tus misiones son peligrosas... todas las noches rezo para poder volver a verte..._

Ed pestañea:

_Aiomi esta misión es más peligrosa... se trata de un asesino... el cual ya extermino un pelotón entero... yo quisiera quedarme aquí... pero... lo hago para proteger a personas como tu..._

Aiomi suspiro, no quería que le pasara nada... pero sabía que el hacia su trabajo y tenia que ser fuerte por los dos, la rubia sonrió:

_Ed_

El rubio la miro:

_ ¿Que Aio?_

Aiomi se levanto y le extendió la mano:

_Prométeme que... serás fuerte y... regresaras a casa para salir otra vez..._

Ed miro la mano de Aiomi y sonrió tomándola:

_Te lo prometo, ahora ¿vamos a comer una hamburguesa antes de irnos a casa para aprontar mi maleta?_

Aiomi asiente y junto a Ed se dirigen a un carrito, mientras el rubio compraba las hamburguesas Aiomi lo observaba... sabia que este momento lo estaba disfrutando, estaba con Ed y eso era lo que importaba y sabia que esta salida la recordaría por siempre...

Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo, no se desconecten y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Moon´s Keepers:

_**Capitulo 7: "Pesadilla"**_

"_**¡Just Keep Run!"**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Shimochi-Sama**_


	7. Capitulo 7: Pesadilla

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa tanto como acontecimientos sucedidos en el mismo.

_**Moon´s Keepers**_

El Secreto de la luna

_**Capitulo 7:**____**"Pesadilla"**_

Aleitor se levanto de su trono y sonrió:

_Creo que Suki necesita ayuda con la elegida, me encargare de darles una bienvenida como se merece_

Dicho esto Aleitor se envolvió en su capa y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Aiomi caminaba junto a su primo pensando lo hermoso que había pasado cuando de repente sintió una punzada en su pecho, sentía que se estaba ahogando, Ed intento atraparla antes de que cayera en el áspero pavimento:

_¡Aiomi, despierta!_

La de cabellos como el oro no despertaba, Ed oprimió sus puños intentando despertarla:

_¿Que te sucede?..._

De repente Ed sintió unos leves pasos dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes, Edward dejo a la bella joven en el suelo y miro a el sujeto el cual mantenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro:

_¡¿Quien eres y por que sonríes?_

El hombre de cabellera larga y abundante como la noche sonrió enseñando los dientes:

_¿Tu sabes quien es ella?_

Ed frunció el seño:

_No digas idioteces se quien es, es mi prima Aiomi ¿Quién más podría ser?_

El de ojos carmesí clavo su mirada en la joven que yacía en el suelo desmayada:

_Ese punzante dolor... ella lo puede sentir..._

El rubio pestañeó confundido:

_Sentir... ¿Qué le sucedió a Aiomi? ¡Responde!_

Aleitor emitió una risa burlona:

_Ella puede sentir el dolor que su abuela presencio cuando la oscuridad se apodero de su corazón... la Piedra Filosofal vive dentro de cada Princesa Lunar_

El rostro de Ed se lleno de ira

Aiomi...

Simplemente no...

Ella no podía tener lo que el y su hermano buscaban...

Ella que siempre estuvo a su lado...

Simplemente no podía creerle a ese sujeto...

Aleitor estaba mintiendo...

Aiomi no podía ser...

La Piedra Filosofal...

Aleitor sonrió una vez más:

_Se que esta noche tenia que aparecer en central pero tuve cambio de planes, ahora Suki es la que esta en Central... ¿Que vas a hacer Edward Elric?_

Edward transmuto su automail en una navaja y clavo sus orbes amarillos en Aleitor:

_Luchare contra ti y contra quien sea, así te demostrare que Aiomi no terminara como su abuela_

Aleitor frunció el seño:

_¿Crees que tu te enfrentaras a mi? ¿Un simple niño que intenta recuperar su cuerpo a cambio de sacrificar a una simple joven que ni siquiera es tu prima? Afróntalo esos recuerdos que tienes con ella son pura mentira, es uno de los mejores poderes de las Princesas Lunares... crean... MENTIRAS..._

Edward quedo con la mente en blanco...

¿Aiomi no era su prima?...

¿Que idioteces decía este sujeto?

Ed aun recordaba esas tardes jugando juntos de pequeños...

Las navidades juntos...

Sus tíos...

Edward se mordió el labio inferior, Aleitor lanzó una carcajada:

_¿No me digas que no lo sabias?, es increíble pues ahora lo sabes_

Ed gesticuló apenas moviendo sus labios:

_Entonces... ¿Que son mis recuerdos con Aiomi?... ¿acaso son ciertos?... ¿o son una mera mentira?..._

Silencio...

Solo se podía oír las ráfagas de viento y las gotas de lluvia romper en el pavimento...

Ed se abalanzo encima de Aleitor derribándolo contra el suelo:

_¡Dime que no es verdad! ¡Dime que mientes! ¡Dímelo maldito bastardo!_

Aleitor no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, Ed en un arranque de furia estaba a punto de darle una tajada en el rostro: 

_¡ED DETENTE!_

Edward vislumbro a la rubia, la cual apenas podía mantenerse en pie y se sostenía el pecho:

_Edward... no lo hagas..._

Edward frunció el seño:

_Dime la verdad... ¿es cierto lo que dice Aleitor?_

Aiomi pestañeó confundida:

_¿A que te refieres?_

Ed emitió un leve gruñido:

_¡No te hagas la idiota!_

Aiomi retrocedió:

_Ed..._

Edward oprime los puños:

_Es cierto que tu... ¿Es cierto que mentiste y nos utilizaste?_

Aiomi se mordió el labio:

_Ed..._

Edward grito enfadado:

_¡RESPONDE DEMONIOS! ¿ES CIERTO O NO?_

Aiomi suspira y limpia sus ojos:

_Yo no quería es que... mi verdadera madre fue la que me dejo a cargo de tus tíos... yo no quería causar esto... ¡YO NO LO PEDI!_

Las gotas caían incesantes...

Silencio...

Se oía la tormenta acercándose...

Un destello ilumino las calles...

Todo se sumió en la oscuridad...

No se pierdan el penúltimo capitulo de Moon´s Keepers:

_**Capitulo 8: "Juntos"**_

" _**¡Just Keep Run! "**_

_**Shimochi-Sama**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	8. Capitulo 8: Juntos

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa tanto como acontecimientos sucedidos en el mismo.

_**Moon´s Keepers**_

_El Secreto de la luna_

_**Capitulo 8:**____**"Juntos"**_

Silencio...

Aiomi ahogo un llanto:

_...Yo... no quería que esto pasara..._

Ed gruñó:

_Entonces... ¿Querías vivir para siempre sumida en una mentira, o algún día revelarías tu identidad?_

Aiomi bajo la cabeza y suspiro: 

_Yo solo... deseaba que todos estuvieran bien... lo lamento Ed no quería mentirles... no quería mentirte..._

Ed nada dijo, Aleitor sonrió y saco su oz:

_Es hora de desatar el caos_

Aleitor tomo a ed por la cabellera, Ed intento liberarse del agarre del moreno pero fue en vano:

_Aiomi estoy deseoso de verte sufrir, presencia esta dulce masacre_

En ese momento Aleitor atravesó el pecho de Ed con la Oz, Aiomi se cubrió la boca con las manos, el rubio se encontraba preso del dolor, Aleitor sonrió relamiéndose la boca:

_Esta es la parte que más me gusta, la muerte siempre esta cerca... solo que a veces no podemos anticiparla a tiempo..._

Aiomi dejo escapar un leve grito de desesperación, el de orbes carmesí realizo un movimiento con la Oz dejando a Edward en el suelo:

_Es una lastima que la Princesa tenga que presenciar una muerte necesaria para que se rinda ante la oscuridad, pero vale la pena disfrutar de este espectáculo..._

Aleitor retiro la Oz del pecho de Edward, Aiomi corrió hacia el rubio:

_¡Ed!_

El de orbes doradas aparto a Aiomi esta se dejo caer:

_Ed estas muy mal déjame ayudarte_

Edward negó:

_No... No te me acerques... déjame solo..._

Aiomi ahogo un llanto, Aleitor sonrió disfrutando de la trágica escena:

_Que situación tan dramática... es tan de ellas... lastima que tenga que terminar_

El de morena cabellera se abalanzó hacia los dos jóvenes, Aiomi se lanzó encima de Ed...

Una luz ilumino la ciudad...

Silencio...

Ed se sentía flotando en la nada...

Silencio...

El rubio abrió los ojos:

_¿En donde estoy?_

El joven oyó un murmullo, Ed tomo asiento y se coloco la mano en el pecho: 

_No estoy herido... acaso... ¿Estoy muerto?_

Una risa familiar...

Edward giro:

_¿Quien eres?_

La voz de la joven sonaba armoniosa:

_¿Quien quieres que sea?_

El rubio meneo la cabeza:

_No entiendo nada... ¿Qué quieres de mi?_

La voz femenina emitió otra risita:

_¿Que quieres en verdad?_

El de cabellera dorada dejo escapar un suspiro, la joven dio un paso y dejo ver uno de sus pies:

_Es lo que tu querías... quieres salvarte y salvar a los demás... no quieres dejar a tu hermano solo en este mundo... si tu mueres... sabes que Al no sabría como sobrevivir... aun es un niño por dentro... vengo a salvarte... ¿Qué quieres a cambio?_

Ed bajo la cabeza:

_Solo quiero la verdad... ¿Quién eres en verdad?_

La mística joven salio de la luz para revelarse, Ed abrió los ojos al ver a Aiomi con un vestido blanco y un rostro diferente más sereno casi como el de un ángel, la rubia le extendió la mano:

_Ven conmigo Ed... No permitas que la oscuridad te consuma... has lo correcto..._

Ed desvía la mirada de Aiomi:

_¿Para que?... ¿para creer en otra de tus mentiras?..._

Aiomi negó:

_no es para salvar lo que verdaderamente atesoras... lo que quieres esta en mí..._

Ed oprimió los puños:

_Entonces es cierto..._

Aiomi asiente:

_así tiene que ser Ed... Estuve destinada a conocerte... y me alegro de haberlo hecho... de veras te lo agradezco... ahora llévate lo que viniste a buscar..._

Ed cerro los ojo:

_Aiomi..._

La rubia sonrió con melancolía:

_No temas... si tomas la piedra... todo se solucionara..._

Ed estiro su mano mientras que Aiomi comenzó a brillar y separa la piedra de su cuerpo:

_Estoy aquí... estaremos siempre juntos..._

Ed tomo la piedra y todo comenzó a brillar:

_Aiomi ¿Qué sucederá contigo?_

La de orbes celestes sonrió:

_Estaré siempre contigo...Ed..._

Todo se volvió a iluminar...

Bien este es el penúltimo capitulo de Moon´s Keepers no se pierdan y sigan leyéndolo

Esténse preparados para el último capitulo:

_**Capitulo 9: "No es un adiós"**_

" _**¡Just Keep Run! "**_

_**Shimochi-Sama**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	9. Capitulo 9: No es un adiós

Este es el capitulo final espero que les guste XD

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa tanto como acontecimientos sucedidos en el mismo.

_Moon´s Keepers_

_El Secreto de la luna_

_**Capitulo 8:**____**"No es un adiós"**_

Aleitor destapó su rostro siendo espectador de una dramática escena, Edward tomo a Aiomi en brazos:

_... ¿Porque?... ¿Por qué a ti?_

La rubia sonrió apenas y con un hilo de voz se dirigió al rubio:

_Lo hice... para... remediar lo que... forjé... use a quienes me cuidaron... y me consideraron... parte de la familia... lo lamento..._

Aiomi le sujeto el brazo derecho de Edward:

_Ya no necesitaras ese automail... por fin... pude ayudarte a devolverte lo que tanto anhelabas..._

Edward quedo paralizado

Aiomi lo había conseguido su cuerpo estaba completo...

Entonces...

Era cierto...

Aiomi era la...

Piedra Filosofal...

Aiomi le acaricio la mejilla a Edward:

_No permitas que todo acabe así... derrota a Aleitor... no permitas que la oscuridad gane..._

Ed miro su pecho pero la herida no estaba, Aiomi sonrió:

_Si te preguntas... yo te cure... para que hicieras lo que estas destinado... ahora... te brinde mis fuerzas... no las desperdicies..._

Edward presencia como Aiomi comienza a desaparecer:

_Aiomi ¿A dónde iras?_

La rubia sonrió:

_Estaré vigilándote Ed..._

Una sonrisa melancólica se recargo en el rostro de Ed:

_Tu no me estarás vigilando, tú estarás aquí..._

Aiomi sonrió y se desvaneció, Edward ahogo un grito, Aleitor sonrió:

_Así tiene que ser Edward... ese es el destino de las monarcas de la luna... sacrificarse..._

Edward oprimió los puños:

_Aiomi jamás morirá... eso te lo puedo asegurar..._

Aleitor señalo con la Oz a Edward:

_Ya acabe con la princesa ahora acabare contigo_

En ese momento una ráfaga de aire desoriento a Aleitor y Ed pudo oír una voz familiar:

_ ¿No llegue tarde, verdad hermano?_

El rostro de Ed se ilumino al ver a su pequeño hermano:

_Nunca es tarde Al..._

Alphonse junta sus manos para realizar una transmutación:

_Ahora nos encargaremos de este sujeto_

Edward también une sus manos:

_Por Aiomi_

Alphonse asiente:

_Si hermano... por Aiomi_

Aleitor sonrió enseñando sus dientes:

_ ¡Recen todo lo que quieran pero eso no les impedirá terminar en el infierno!_

Aleitor se abalanzó en dirección de los dos hermanos Elric, estos esquivan el ataque:

_Es ágil hermano... ¿Qué haremos?_

Edward sonríe:

_No hay otra opción que enviarlo al infierno_

Los dos hermanos se miran y asienten, ambos vuelven a juntar sus manos, Aleitor sonríe:

_Estoy ansioso de hacerlos picadillo con esta Oz, ¡MUERAN!_

Edward sonríe:

_Primero hazlo tu_

En ese momento Aleitor se vio preso en una luz:

_ ¿Qué pretenden mocosos, acaso buscan que los despedace? _

Alphonse miro a Ed:

_ ¿Estas seguro que esto servirá?_

Edward asiente:

_Aiomi esta en nosotros... nosotros somos Aiomi... ella esta presente en este momento_

Alphonse mira a ambos lados:

_ ¿DONDE ESTA?_

Ed entrecerró los ojos:

_Me refiero a la Luna que nos esta iluminando_ 

Ed y Al miran al cielo, el cielo se despejo enseñando una brillante luna, Al sonrió:

_Ahora entiendo... ella nos esta iluminando..._

Edward asiente:

_Así es..._

Aleitor comenzó a forcejear en contra de la luz que lo cegaba:

_ ¡¿Que demonios?_

Aiomi apareció entre la luz:

_Vengo a hacer justicia ser de la oscuridad, ríndete ya no tienes a donde huir_

Aleitor sonríe con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan:

_No crea que gano "Su Majestad"... me vengare algún día... los humanos no están destinados a vivir junto a nosotros los "Dioses"_

Aiomi niega:

_Te equivocas... nosotros no somos dioses ni nada de eso... solo somos mensajeros..._

Aleitor comienza a desintegrarse:

_Esto no quedara... así..._

Aiomi sonríe:

_Si lo será_

La rubia miro a los dos hermanos y sonrió:

_Ahora todo esta en paz y armonía... ya no tengo nada que hacer..._

Al da un paso adelante:

_Entonces... ¿este es el adiós?_

Aiomi mira a Ed, el cual permanece firme, la rubia mira a Al:

_No Al... este no es un adiós... sino un hasta pronto..._

En ese instante Aiomi y Aleitor desaparecieron en la luz, Ed suspiro y miro la luna:

_Es cierto Aio... este no será un Adiós... nunca lo será..._

¿Y bien, que les pareció el final de Moon´s Keepers? Triste... pero era lo que buscaba jeje, no se desconecten que muy pronto subiré el Epilogo XD

No se pierdan el Epilogo:

_**Epilogo: "Veinte años después"**_

" _**¡Just Keep Run! "**_

_**Shimochi-Sama**_

_**¡1.000 Gracias!**_


	10. Epilogo: Veinte años después

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa tanto como acontecimientos sucedidos en el mismo.

_**Moon´s Keepers**_

_El Secreto de la luna_

_**Epilogo:**____**"Veinte años después"**_

_¡Aiomi no corras!_

Ed tomo a la pequeña en brazos, la rubia reía a carajadas:

_¡Bájame Papá!_

El rubio la elevo en los aires:

_Lo haré, pero antes juguemos al avión_

La pequeña niña sonreía mientras que Ed la elevaba por los aires:

_Ahora vamos a casa y le decimos a Mamá lo mal que te portaste_

Aiomi sonreía:

_No mamá sabe que yo me porto bien_

Ed seguía elevándola en el aire:

_ ¿Estas segura?_

La pequeña rubia asintió:

_Si_

Ed hace un mohín mientras juega:

_Entonces si eres una niña buena... ¿Quién le cambio los Zapatos a Papá?_

_Fui yo Ed, daban asco así que decidí depositarlos en la lavadora_

La mujer que recién salía de la casa sonreía mientras traía una tarta, Ed sonríe y baja a Aiomi:

_Winry sabes que son mis zapatos favoritos_

La rubia sonríe:

_Y por eso necesitaban un respiro_

Ed suspira y mira la bandeja con una tarta:

_Y... ¿eso... es para... nosotros?_

Winry sonríe:

_Claro tontito, Aiomi ven a tomar la leche_

La pequeña tomo la mano de su madre y entraron a la casa, Ed tomo asiento en las raíces del árbol del patio mientras comía la tarta, en ese momento Al se dirige a su hermano:

_Hola Ed ya llegue de trabajar_

Ed sonríe y le hace un espació:

_ ¿Como te fue?_

Al se despereza:

_Bien... vendí muchos autos y tu hermano ¿como va tu novela?_

El rubio se encoge de hombros:

_Aun sigue en proceso..._

Al sonríe y mira al cielo:

_Ya veo_

Silencio...

El viento mecía los árboles, las aves trinan, los niños jugando...

Era lo único que se podía oír, más Ed y Al se encontraban callados, el mayor de los hermanos rompió el hielo riendo:

_Es genial..._

Al toma una porción de la tarta:

_ ¿Que cosa?_

Ed golpea la nuca de su hermano menor:

_¡No seas idiota Al! Sabes que... esta paz..._

Al le da un mordisco al la tarta:

_Fue todo gracias a Aiomi..._

Ed asiente:

_Si... aun lo recuerdo..._

Alphonse bajo la cabeza:

_Si... yo también... pero... ¿Cómo sucedió todo? Yo solo me entere de que ella no era nuestra prima_

Ed suspiro:

_Aiomi era la Piedra Filosofal y la única esperanza para la humanidad..._

Al mira al cielo:

_Ya veo..._

Silencio...

Ed miro a lo lejos, si Aiomi no hubiera arriesgado su vida nada de lo que poseyera ahora existiría...

Al se recostó contra el árbol:

_Fue muy lindo de tu parte llamarle Aiomi a tu hija_

Ed asintió:

_Me pareció correcto... ella se parece mucho..._

Al miro a su hermano:

_ ¿Tu crees que Aleitor volverá?_

Ed se jacto:

_Si lo hace será un suicida, estoy dispuesto a no perder nada... nada de lo que tengo_

Ed se mira el brazo, Al sonrió:

_Aiomi siempre quiso que estuvieras así..._

El de orbes amarillas sonrió:

_Siempre haciéndose la heroína..._

Al se levanta:

_Bien ¿que dices si entramos y jugamos con Aiomi?_

Ed entrecierra los ojos:

_Lo haremos... pero... antes quiero saber... ¿Quien te dijo que Aiomi no era nuestra prima?_

Alphonse se rasca la cabeza:

_Emm... ¿Recuerdas cuando tu y Aio salieron?_

Ed asintió, Al retrocedió:

_Fue ahí... te juraría que te lo iba a decir_

Ed se levanta y le da un golpecito en el hombro:

_Lo se Al, ven hoy Aiomi cumplirá ocho años y espero que ya tengas el regalo para ella_

Al se rasca la cabeza nervioso:

_Emmm... lo olvide_

Ed sonríe entre dientes:

_Yo también, Winry me lo recordó, así que vamos a comprarle algo antes de que las tiendas cierren_

Ed y al corrieron a el auto y se dirigieron a el centro de la ciudad sin percatarse de que alguien a quien conocían los observaba y solo sonrió desapareciendo en el aire

_**FIN**_

Bien aquí finaliza Moon´s Keepers y el secreto de la luna, espero que les haya gustado.

Es mi primera historia finalizada en el sitio, espero sus opiniones positivas o negativas XD

"_**¡Just Keep Run!"**_

_**Shimochi-Sama**_

_**¡1.000 Gracias por acompañarme en este fic!**_


End file.
